The First Hunger Games
by Erin da half-vamp demi god
Summary: Let me just tell you that this is a sign up story! Submit your own character, I'm going to need like twenty four at least! Right now it's open and there's a big as heck summary inside! Seriously, you might love this story once it's made. And you might not
1. Application

Okay, so if you guys can tell, I'm in a bit of a rut when it comes to all of my other stories… I'm not really happy about it either. But I guess it's just my happiness when I can write things up as fast as I can when the thought first pops into my mind… but now… I guess all those thoughts have slowly disappeared. Leaving me a little sad… more like very. Soooo I'm doing a sign up for the hunger games! Woo hoo!

Well… here's a plot that I've come up with…

It's been twenty years after the rebellion of the Mockingjay. The rebels lost the war and almost everyone who had tried to attack the capitol has died. District 12 has been rebuilt for there is no other way they can mine coal throughout the other districts. And soon enough they've moved people into that district once more. But now, the security is even higher than before. The count for peacekeepers is almost doubled. Any thoughts of rebellion are instantly crushed. The hunger games have started up again. It's been twenty years since the capitol has had their sick form of entertainment. And now that it's back, it's like they're starting fresh. Instead of it being the 76th hunger games… they've started it off again at the first. Almost no one is still left alive from the rebel attack. President Snow's grandson has taken his place, almost as evil… almost the exact same look on his face.

What is there to come from these games? Who will win the life of luxury? May the odds ever be in your favor… welcome to the first hunger games.

Wow… kind of intense right? Well if you don't think so… whatever. I thought it was. But here is a sign up for a couple of different types of characters… you can either have a district (I'll make a list of characters from each district and update it often…) character that winds up in the hunger games, a stylist (either part of the crew or not, you might not show up that much in the story though), or any type of other character you might want to be… but I have to approve of the character.

So here is the district character sign up!

Name: (first, middle if you want, last)

Age: (12-18)

Gender:

District: (1, 2, 3, 4, 5, ext. ext… just not 13)

Family-

Parents:

Siblings:

Pets:

Appearance-

Hair: (color, length, style)

Height:

Skin tone:

Eye color:

A random category I don't know what I should name it because it'll have a bunch of random crap in it-

History: (Okay. This is when I get picky. I don't want a weak, one paragraph history. At least give me three paragraphs I can work with. If you don't I probably won't put you in my story. And the older you are, the more history you should have. And not meaning to put much pressure on people, but I know writing history is hard, and if you want, you can give me just some points that would be important for the story.)

Friends from home:

Are you from the Seam or not?

Are you a rebel or capitol supporter?

Are you a Career?

Do you want to be in the hunger games? If so why?

Personal stuff-

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Weaknesses: (Please give me one. I don't have a fondness for Mary/Gary Sues/Stues)

Hobbies:

Scars:

Bad experiences:

Did you volunteer or were you reaped? (If volunteer why did you? If reaped what might be your reaction? (I might not give you the reaction you want sorry!))

Okay now here's where we get up close in personal towards your style-

(I need to know what kinds of outfits you might wear to these events. I don't care if you describe them to me, or just give me a link to a picture of what you want, but if I don't give you a stylist who's not just me making up an OC I need to know what you're going to want to wear.)

Reaping:

Chariot:

Interview:

Training room:

Random moments in the day:

During the hunger games:

Strategies- (try to come up with something unique…)(and this is like how you're going to present yourself during the events.)

Reaping:

Chariot:

Interview:

Training room:

Random moments in the day:

During the hunger games:

Fighting style-

Weapon(s) of choice: (I'm only allowing you to have two in the hunger games. But you can have more skills with these if you want)

Willing to kill? How badly? (Like… everyone you see will be dead in a matter of minutes… or are you going to run and hide?)

Why do you want to win the hunger games? (Be as convincing as you can! This will affect my want to let you win! Try to surprise me. It's not that hard. I'll even tell you if you do. Like by mentioning you in one of my updates. I probably won't though)

You might die, you might not. If you are, how would you want to be killed?

Token from your district:

Now here is the stylists form! YAY!

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District you want to work with: (Only two per district. If you picked a district I can't give you, then I'll tell you to pick another available one.)

Appearance-

Hair: (Color, length, style)

Skin tone:

Height:

Funky capitol things: (you know… like skin dyeing, tattoo's, and other weird things like that, sorry I don't know what to call them)

Eye color:

Category I'm putting everything else in-

Do you want to rebel?

Do you have good ideas for whoever I give you to style? (I hope you do because I'm asking for at least one example. Just describe what It'd look like)

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Your own fashion sense: (Like what you would wear and what you would want your tribute to wear)

Okay… since I'm feeling just a tad lazy (Sorry…) I'm going to let you make your own whatever-type-of-character-you-want-application. Just make sure you tell me what type of character it is. Oh and if this thing seemed a little too strange… I'm sorry it's like… 12:30 and I just came up with the want to do this… So I threw it together and stuff. So if you've gotten lost sometime in this little area… just don't be afraid to ask me questions. I don't bite… well at least not hard.


	2. Character List

**Okay, so here are the characters I have right now, I would like to have at least three more from people that aren't me… if I can get more I'll be very happy! Yay!**

District 1

Boy:

Girl:

District 2

Boy:

Girl:

District 3

Boy:

Girl:

District 4

Boy: Ryan Heath or Charles Althea (16) - Ramijek

Girl:

District 5

Boy:

Girl:

District 6

Boy: Will Heath or Henry Syth (15) - Ramijek

Girl:

District 7

Boy:

Girl: Ivy Blackwell (15) – Nautica Lunaris

District 8

Boy: Nicholas Heath (14) - Ramijek

Girl:

Stylist: Alexis Heath or Jezebel Ganther, she will design for Nicholas. - Ramijek

District 9

Boy:

Girl:

District 10

Boy:

Girl:

District 11

Boy:

Girl: Julia Heath or Megan Talth (15) - Ramijek

District 12

Boy:

Girl: Phaedra "Phae" Telesco (17) – Lacrossefreak100

**Mkay, so I have pretty good characters, but I would like some evil people! If you could give me an evil person, I would be very happy about it! Also… if you hadn't noticed I got a lot of characters from the very, very kind Ramijek! I hope this is why I'm not getting more characters, because people don't know what spots are open or not… so this should be it… please if you have character idea's, I won't care if you don't finish the app or not, I understand it's a little long… I'd just like if I have some of the more important information. THANKS!**


	3. Character List 2!

**Well I'm honestly surprised that I got like… four more applicants the day after I put up an update list… but I guess that's what people were waiting for XD **

**I'm waiting for a district 2 character I believe from a certain recent applier… but since I've decided to let more people see the new list… uh… here it is!**

District 1

Boy:

Girl:

District 2

Boy:

Girl:

District 3

Boy:

Girl:

District 4

Boy: Ryan Heath or Charles Althea (16) - Ramijek

Girl: Natalie Hime Aylan (14) – Chris-TheNinja8D

District 5

Boy:

Girl:

District 6

Boy: Will Heath or Henry Syth (15) - Ramijek

Girl: Dove Coven (13) – ElvenGirl118

District 7

Boy:

Girl: Ivy Blackwell (15) – Nautica Lunaris

District 8

Boy: Nicholas Heath (14) - Ramijek

Girl: Laurath Cavernson (13) - squirrelflightbc

Stylist: Alexis Heath or Jezebel Ganther, she will design for Nicholas. - Ramijek

District 9

Boy:

Girl:

District 10

Boy:

Girl: Stella Thorn (16) – Demyx-Axel-2362

District 11

Boy:

Girl: Julia Heath or Megan Talth (15) - Ramijek

District 12

Boy:

Girl: Phaedra "Phae" Telesco (17) – Lacrossefreak100

**Okay, so that's it… um… if you seriously ask me if you're going to be in the story, the answer is: Yes. Of course you are. Unless you managed to confuse me greatly with your character description or something… or the character slot is taken, then I will sadly message you that your character won't be in the story… so just be aware of that!**

**Enjoy, I am getting really, really, REALLY, happy! But I would still love a good evil character, I can make up a story of why there are only a few of them, but if I don't have a few it'll look a little strange… just letting you readers think about that before you ya know… make a character.**


	4. Character List Numba 3!

**I've gotten like… five or so more characters… AWESOME! Amazingly happy! I might not have to make any characters on my own… :) but I probably will, just to have someone in there to put a twist in the games :) muhahahaha! But don't worry too much, she'll be a sweet girl but deadly. And no she won't win the games.**

**Okay just as a side note, I've been getting a couple of questions about the story, and if you're curious about what the main plot is, go ahead and ask, but I won't spill everything, just the basics. Like one person asked about romance in the arena. Yeah what would the games be without that xD so of course there will be romance!**

**But I'm done babbling. Go check out the list!**

District 1

Boy: Capri Devon (14) – ElvenGirl118

Girl: Miracle Boundry (17) - squirrelflightbc

District 2

Boy:

Girl: Faith Gordon (18) - Aved

District 3

Boy:

Girl:

District 4

Boy: Ryan Heath or Charles Althea (16) - Ramijek

Girl: Natalie Hime Aylan (14) – Chris-TheNinja8D

District 5

Boy:

Girl: Mist Glace (18) – Demyx-Axel-2362

District 6

Boy: Will Heath or Henry Syth (15) - Ramijek

Girl: Dove Coven (13) – ElvenGirl118

District 7

Boy: Liam Tryin (17) - radio-dammit

Girl: Ivy Blackwell (15) – Nautica Lunaris

District 8

Boy: Nicholas Heath (14) - Ramijek

Girl: Laurath Cavernson (13) - squirrelflightbc

Stylist: Alexis Heath or Jezebel Ganther, she will design for Nicholas. - Ramijek

District 9

Boy:

Girl: Adelaide Elspeth (16) – Esse Quam Videri

District 10

Boy:

Girl: Stella Thorn (16) – Demyx-Axel-2362

District 11

Boy:

Girl: Julia Heath or Megan Talth (15) - Ramijek

District 12

Boy:

Girl: Phaedra "Phae" Telesco (17) – Lacrossefreak100

**I'm pretty sure that's it… there was one character I didn't use and that was a girl from district 1… but that was only because I decided to put another character there, just for giggles and grins. But if you want me to I can edit her a little bit and make her into another district if you'd like. Or I can pull a username out of a hat and reconsider my choice for who gets the district 1 girl spot… um… it's your choice XD**

**But enjoy I have a few more spots to be filled… and it looks like I need some guys here! I'll put some in if you want, but I'll wait till the next update. AND I ONLY NEED 8 MORE CHARACTERS! 7 BOYS AND 1 GIRL! I'M SO HAPPY! –highfives all people who gave me characters to use-**


	5. Character List Numero 4!

**Sorry this took so long… I've been lazy I know… whee! Okay so I got like… two more characters… No more girl spots yet… I need some guys people! Just sayin… **

**I will add my own guy character… I'm just randomly placing him… just so you know!**

District 1

Boy: Capri Devon (14) – ElvenGirl118

Girl: Miracle Boundry (17) - squirrelflightbc

District 2

Boy: Wes Vinson (17) – Nautica Launaris

Girl: Faith Gordon (18) - Aved

District 3

Boy:

Girl: Acacia Bomber (17) - Shkittles

District 4

Boy: Ryan Heath or Charles Althea (16) - Ramijek

Girl: Natalie Hime Aylan (14) – Chris-TheNinja8D

District 5

Boy:

Girl: Mist Glace (18) – Demyx-Axel-2362

District 6

Boy: Will Heath or Henry Syth (15) - Ramijek

Girl: Dove Coven (13) – ElvenGirl118

District 7

Boy: Liam Tryin (17) - radio-dammit

Girl: Ivy Blackwell (15) – Nautica Lunaris

District 8

Boy: Nicholas Heath (14) - Ramijek

Girl: Laurath Cavernson (13) - squirrelflightbc

Stylist: Alexis Heath or Jezebel Ganther, she will design for Nicholas. - Ramijek

District 9

Boy: Theodore (Teddy) Blu (12) – Demyx-Axel-2362

Girl: Adelaide Elspeth (16) – Esse Quam Videri

District 10

Boy:

Girl: Stella Thorn (16) – Demyx-Axel-2362

District 11

Boy: Felix Junemi (16) - ME

Girl: Julia Heath or Megan Talth (15) - Ramijek

District 12

Boy:

Girl: Phaedra "Phae" Telesco (17) – Lacrossefreak100

**Ok I lied… I got like four applicants… but now I need guys! IF I DON'T GET ANY I'LL JUST MAKE MY OWN BECAUSE THIS WILL BE A STORY!**

**Oh and sorry I didn't update earlier… I was feeling lazy and ya know… Halloween was yesterday. I was trick-or-treating hahaha xD**


End file.
